boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerang TV Schedule August 3-9, 2015
The following are TV schedules from Boomerang in the USA that aired in between August 3, 2015 through August 9, 2015. All of these came from the Cartoon Network servlet's schedule. Monday, August 3rd 2015 *6:00am - Tom and Jerry !Kitty Hawk Kitty! / Guided Mouse-ille / Year of the Mouse / Farewell, Sweet Mouse / Jerry's Cousin / Neapolitan Mouse / Buddies Thicker Than Water(NEW) *7:00am - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Foul Play In Funland *7:30am - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ''Backstage Rage!'' *8:00am What's New, Scooby-Doo? ''Mummy Scares Best'' *8:30am What's New, Scooby-Doo? ''Big Appetite In Little Tokyo'' *9:00am Chowder ''The Spookiest House In Marzipan'' / Poultry Geist *9:30am - Chowder A Little Bit Of Pizzazz! / Birthday Suits *10:00am'The Garfield Show:' E103 Unfair Weather Part 1 / Unfair Weather Part 2(NEW) *10:30am The' Garfield Show:' E107 Furry Tales Part 1 / Furry Tales Part 2(NEW) *11:00am The New Scooby-Doo Movies S2E6 Weird Winds Of Winoma *12:00pm Looney Tunes Fair-''Haired-Hair!'' / Carrotblanca / a'' Star Is Bored'' / Baby Buggy Bunny / My Bunny Lies Over The Sea / False Hare / Bugs Bunny Rides Again' *1:00pm'The Tom and Jerry Show' ''Magic Mirror / Bone Dry *1:30pm The Tom and Jerry Show My Bot-Y Guard! / Little Quacker And Mister Fuzzy Hide!(NEW) *2:00pm Courage The Cowardly Dog ' ''Courage Meets The Mummy / Invisible Muriel(NEW)(3/8/15) *2:30pm '''Courage The Cowardly Dog Human Habitrail / Mission To The Sun '' *3:00pm Looney Tunes The Big Snooze / Coyote Falls / Hare Tonic *3:30pm- 'Courage The Cowardly Dog' S2E7 ''Nowhere TV / Muriel The Magnificent *4:00pm Pokémon:Advanced Challenge Grass Hysteria! *4:30pm Pokémon:Advanced Challenge ''Hokey PokéBalls!'' *5:00pm Tom And Jerry Tales S1E3 Fire Breathing Tomcat / Medieval Menace / Itch! *5:30pm Tom And Jerry Tales S1E4 Digital Dilemma / Hi, Robot / Tomcat Jetpack! *6:00pm Tom and Jerry Catty Cornered / Shutter Bugged Cat / Cat And Duplicat / Royal Cat Nap / Tom-Ic Energy! / Purr-Chance To Dream!' *7:00pm 'Tom and Jerry' ''Snowone Loves Me / Tom And Jerry "In" Karate Guard / Two Little Indians / Matinee Mouse / Cat And The Mermouse / Tot Watchers / Springtime For Thomas * *8:00pm - Teen Titans Go! Legendary Sandwich / Pie Bros *8:30pm Teen Titans Go! Driver's Ed / Dog Hand(NEW) *9:00pm- The Amazing World Of Gumball The Tape / The Sweaters *6:30pm - The Amazing World Of Gumball The Internet / The Plan(NEW) *10:00pm The Garfield Show Caroling Capers / From The Oven *10:30pm The Garfield Show Neighbor Nathan / History Of Dog *11:00pm What's New, Scooby-Doo Mummy Scares Best *11:30pm What's New, Scooby-Doo? Big Appetite In Little Tokyo *12:00am Tom and Jerry !Kitty Hawk Kitty! / Guided Mouse-ille / Year of the Mouse / Farewell, Sweet Mouse / Jerry's Cousin / Neapolitan Mouse / Buddies Thicker Than Water *1:00am The Flintstones: Surfin Fred *1:30am The Flintstones No Biz Like Show Biz *2:00am Looney Tunes: Fair-Haired-Hair! / Carrotblanca / A Star Is Bored / Baby Buggy Bunny / My Bunny Lies Over The Sea / False Hare / Bugs Bunny Rides Again *3:00am The Smurfs The Astrosmurf *3:30am The Smurfs Vanity Fare / Jokey’s Medicine - *4:00am Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends House Of Bloos Part 1 *4:30am - Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Read Em And Weep!(NEW) *5:00am The Looney Tunes Show ''Point, Lazer Point(2012)'' *5:30am The Looney Tunes Show: Muh''-Muh-Muh-Murder'' Tuesday, August 4 *6:00am - Tom & Jerry Flirty Birdy / Mouse from H.U.N.G.E.R. / Surf-Bored Cat / Little Quacker / Jerry Go Round / Trap Happy / The Zoot Cat *7:00am - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Bedlam in Big Top *7:30am - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts *8:00am - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Fast and the Wormious *8:30am - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Homeward Hound *9:00am - Chowder Weekend at Schnitzel's / Taste Buds *9:30am - Chowder Chowder Grows Up *10:00am - The Garfield Show Furry Tales Part 3 / Furry Tales Part 4 *10:30am - The Garfield Show Two Times the Trouble / Great Trade-Off *11:00am - The New Scooby-Doo Movies Haunted Candy Factory *12:00pm - Looney Tunes Rabbit's Kin / Hare Brush / Suppressed Duck / What's My Lion? / Slick Chick / Porky Chops / Going! Going! Gosh! *1:00pm - The Tom & Jerry Show Pipeline / No Brain, No Gain *1:30pm - The Tom & Jerry Show Cat Napped / Black Cat *2:00pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog Bad Hair Day / Forbidden Hat of Gold *2:30pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog Serpent of Evil River / Transplant *3:00pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog Car Broke, Phone Yes / Cowboy Courage *3:30pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog Evil Weevil / McPhearson Phantom *4:00pm - Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Whishcash and Ash *4:30pm - Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Me, Myself and Time *5:00pm - Tom and Jerry Tales Tiger Cat / Feeding Time / Polar Peril *5:30pm - Tom and Jerry Tales Tin Cat of Tomorrow / Beefcake Tom / Tomcat Superstar *6:00pm - Tom & Jerry Cat's Meow / Million Dollar Cat / Surf-Bored Cat / Muscle Beach Tom / Calypso Cat / Southbound Duckling / Little School Mouse *7:00pm - Tom & Jerry Sorry Safari / Tall in the Trap / Dog House / Most Wanted Cat / Cue Ball Cat / Carmen Get It / Dicky Moe *8:00pm - Teen Titans Go! Double Trouble / The Date *8:30pm - Teen Titans Go! Dude, Relax! / Laundry Day *9:00pm - The Amazing World of Gumball The World / The Finale *9:30pm - The Amazing World of Gumball The Kids / The Fan *10:00pm - The Garfield Show Up a Tree / It's a Cheese World *10:30pm - The Garfield Show Nice to Nermal / Out on a Limb *11:00pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Fast and the Wormious *11:30pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Homeward Hound *12:00am - Tom & Jerry Jerry Go Round / Trap Happy / Surf-Bored Cat / Little Quacker / Flirty Birdy / Mouse from H.U.N.G.E.R. / The Zoot Cat *1:00am - The Flintstones The House that Fred Built *1:30am - The Flintstones The Return of Stoney Curtis *2:00am - Looney Tunes Hare Brush / Slick Chick / Suppressed Duck / What's My Lion? / Porky Chops / Rabbit's Kin / Going! Going! Gosh! *3:00am - The Smurfs Prince and the Pee-wit *3:30am - The Smurfs Enchanted Baby *4:00am - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Fools and Regulations *4:30am - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Goodbye to Bloo *5:00am - The Looney Tunes Show You've Got Hate Mail *5:30am - The Looney Tunes Show Bobcats on Three! Wednesday, August 5 *6:00am - Tom & Jerry Much Ado About Mousing / Puss 'n Boats / Farewell, Sweet Mouse / Puttin' on the Dog / Touché, Pussy Cat! / Royal Cat Nap / Just Ducky *7:00am - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Scooby-Doo and a Mummy, Too *7:30am - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Which Witch is Which? *8:00am - What's New, Scooby-Doo? The Vampire Strikes Back *8:30am - What's New, Scooby-Doo? It's All Greek to Scooby *9:00am - Chowder The Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin / Chowder's Girlfriend *9:30am - Chowder Mahjongg Night / Stinky Love *10:00am - The Garfield Show Kind to Kittens / Little Angel *10:30am - The Garfield Show Prehistoric Pup / Land of Later *11:00am - The New Scooby-Doo Movies Scooby-Doo Meets Dick Van Dyke *12:00pm - Looney Tunes Zipping Along / Rabbit's Feat / Wet Hare / Ant Pasted / Duck Amuck / Home, Tweet Home / Sandy Claws *1:00pm - The Tom & Jerry Show Hunger Strikes / Gravi-Tom *1:30pm - The Tom & Jerry Show Ghost Party / Cat-Atastrophe *2:00pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog The House of Discontent / The Sand Whale Strikes *2:30pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog The Tower of Dr. Zalost *3:00pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog Muriel Meets Her Match / Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *3:30pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog Campsite of Terror / Record Deal *4:00pm - Pokémon: Advanced Battle A Fan with a Plan *4:30pm - Pokémon: Advanced Battle Cruisin' for a Losin' '' *5:00pm - 'Tom and Jerry Tales' ''The Declaration of Independunce / Kitty Hawked / 24 Karat Kat *5:30pm - Tom and Jerry Tales X-treme Trouble / A Life Less Guarded / Sasquashed *6:00pm - Tom & Jerry Timid Tabby / Love Me, Love My Mouse / Saltwater Tabby / That's My Mommy / Posse Cat / Heavenly Puss / Life with Tom *7:00pm - Tom & Jerry Mice Follies / High Steaks / Gopher It, Tom / Barbecue Brawl / Baby Puss / The Unshrinkable Jerry Mouse / Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse *8:00pm - Teen Titans Go! Ghostboy / La Larva de Amor *8:30pm - Teen Titans Go! Hey, Pizza! / Gorilla *9:00pm - The Amazing World of Gumball The Coach / The Joy *9:30pm - The Amazing World of Gumball The Recipe / The Puppy *10:00pm - The Garfield Show Super Me / Mastermind *10:30pm - The Garfield Show The Amazing Flying Dog / The Last Word *11:00pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? The Vampire Strikes Back *11:30pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? It's All Greek to Scooby *12:00am - Tom & Jerry Just Ducky / Royal Cat Nap / Farewell, Sweet Mouse / Puss 'n Boats / Much Ado About Mousing / Puttin' on the Dog / Touché, Pussy Cat! *1:00am - The Flintstones Disorder in the Court *1:30am - The Flintstones Circus Business *2:00am - Looney Tunes Home, Tweet Home / Rabbit's Feat / Duck Amuck / Wet Hare / Zipping Along / Sandy Claws / Ant Pasted *3:00am - The Smurfs Sleepwalking Smurfs / Smurf Me No Flowers *3:30am - The Smurfs Stuff Dreams Are Smurfed Of / A Box of Dirty Tricks *4:00am - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Busted *4:30am - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Dinner is Swerved *5:00am - The Looney Tunes Show Itsy Bitsy Gopher *5:30am - The Looney Tunes Show Rebel Without a Glove Thursday, August 6 *6:00am - Tom & Jerry Springtime for Thomas / Pet Peeve / Two Little Indians / Heavenly Puss / Downhearted Duckling / Life with Tom / Quiet, Please *7:00am - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Go Away, Ghost Ship *7:30am - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Spooky Space Kook *8:00am - What's New, Scooby-Doo? New Mexico, Old Monster *8:30am - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Recipe for Disaster *9:00am - Chowder The Wrong Address / The Wrong Customer *9:30am - Chowder Burple Nurples / Schnitzel Makes a Deposit *10:00am - The Garfield Show Laugh in a Can / The Non-Garfield Show *10:30am - The Garfield Show The Caped Avenger Rides Again! / The Superhero Apprentice *11:00am - The New Scooby-Doo Movies Ghastly Ghost Town *12:00pm - Looney Tunes Shiskabugs / Lumber Jerks / Beep, Beep / Fox Terror / A Mouse Divided / Ducksters / Tweetie Pie *1:00pm - The Tom & Jerry Show Curse Case Scenario / Say Cheese *1:30pm - The Tom & Jerry Show Spike Gets Skooled / Cat's Ruffled Fur-niture *2:00pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog Stormy Weather / The Sandman Sleeps *2:30pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog Hard-Drive Courage / Ride of the Valkyries *3:00pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog Scuba-Scuba Doo / Conway the Contaminationist *3:30pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog Katz Under the Sea / The Curtain of Cruelty *4:00pm - Pokémon: Advanced Battle Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend *4:30pm - Pokémon: Advanced Battle That's Just Swellow *5:00pm - Tom and Jerry Tales Catfish Folly / Babysitting Blues / A Game of Cat and Mouse *5:30pm - Tom and Jerry Tales DJ Jerry / Kitty Cat Blues / Flamenco Fiasco *6:00pm - Tom & Jerry Cat Fishin' '' / ''Cat Above and the Mouse Below / Kitty Foiled / Smitten Kitten / Mouse for Sale / Professor Tom / Pied Piper Puss *7:00pm - Tom & Jerry Tom and Jerry Cartoon Kit / Vanishing Duck / Down and Outing / Pecos Pest / Cat's Meow / Puppy Tale / Hollywood Bowl *8:00pm - Teen Titans Go! Girls' Night Out / You're Fired! *8:30pm - Teen Titans Go! Super Robin / Tower Power *9:00pm - The Amazing World of Gumball The Name / The Extras *9:30pm - The Amazing World of Gumball The Gripes / The Vacation *10:00pm - The Garfield Show The Ice Man / T3000 *10:30pm - The Garfield Show Ticket to Riches / Gravity of the Situation *11:00pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? New Mexico, Old Monster *11:30pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Recipe for Disaster *12:00am - Tom & Jerry Two Little Indians / Life with Tom / Quiet, Please / Downhearted Duckling / Pet Peeve / Heavenly Puss / Springtime for Thomas *1:00am - The Flintstones Samantha *1:30am - The Flintstones The Great Gazoo *2:00am - Looney Tunes Ducksters / Fox Terror / A Mouse Divided / Lumber Jerks / Shishkabugs / Tweetie Pie / Beep, Beep *3:00am - The Smurfs The Smurf Fire Brigade / The Winged Wizard *3:30am - The Smurfs Every Picture Smurfs a Story *4:00am - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Adoptacylpse Now *4:30am - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Store Wars *5:00am - The Looney Tunes Show Semper Lie *5:30am - The Looney Tunes Show Father Figures Friday, August 7 *6:00am - Tom & Jerry Of Feline Bondage / Saltwater Tabby / Is There a Doctor in the Mouse? / Love That Pup / Advance and Be Mechanized / Cat Fishin' '' / ''Baby Butch *7:00am - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! A Night of Fright is No Delight *7:30am - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! That's Snow Ghost *8:00am - What's New, Scooby-Doo? The Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman *8:30am - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Uncle Scooby and Antarctica *9:00am - Chowder Sniffleball / Mung on the Rocks *9:30am - Chowder The Heavy Sleeper / The Moldy Touch *10:00am - The Garfield Show Teddy Dearest / Bath Day *10:30am - The Garfield Show What a Difference a Pet Makes / Garfield Gets Canned *11:00am - The New Scooby-Doo Movies The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair *12:00pm - Looney Tunes Boston Quackie / The Apes of Wrath / Bunny Hugged / Muzzle Tough / Crowing Pains / Too Hop to Handle / Hip, Hip, Hurry! *1:00pm - The Tom & Jerry Show The Sleep Disorder / Tom's In-Tents Adventure *1:30pm - The Tom & Jerry Show Birthday Bashed / Feline Fatale *2:00pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog The Feast of the Bullfrogs / Tulip's Worm *2:30pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog So in Louvres Are We Two / Night of the Scarecrow *3:00pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog Mondo Magic / Watch the Birdies *3:30pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog Fishy Business / Angry, Nasty People *4:00pm - Pokémon: Advanced Battle Take This House and Shuppet *4:30pm - Pokémon: Advanced Battle A Shroomish Skirmish *5:00pm - Tom and Jerry Tales Don't Bring Your Pet to School / Cat Show Catastrophe / Cat Whisperer *5:30pm - Tom and Jerry Tales Treasure Map Scrap / Beach Bully Bingo / Ocho Suave *6:00pm - Tom & Jerry Tom's Photo Finish / Puss 'n Boats / Smarty Cat / Cat Concerto / Tom and Cherie / Cat and the Mermouse / Flying Cat *7:00pm - Tom & Jerry Filet Meow / Duck Doctor / Dot Watchers / Neapolitan Mouse / Fine Feathered Friend / Cat and Duplicat / Buddies Thicker than Water *8:00pm - Teen Titans Go! Parasite / Starliar *8:30pm - Teen Titans Go! Meatball Party / Staff Meeting *9:00pm - The Amazing World of Gumball The Fraud / The Void *9:30pm - The Amazing World of Gumball The Boss / The Move *10:00pm - The Garfield Show The Art of Being Uncute / The Night of the Bunny Slippers *10:30pm - The Garfield Show Blasteroid / Big Sneeze *11:00pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman *11:30pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Uncle Scooby and Antarctica *12:00am - Tom & Jerry Advance and Be Mechanized / Cat Fishin' '' / ''Is There a Doctor in the Mouse? / Baby Butch / Love That Pop / Salt Water Tabby / Of Feline Bondage *1:00am - The Flintstones Rip van Flintstone *1:30am - The Flintstones Gravelberry Pie *2:00am - Looney Tunes Bunny Hugged / The Apes of Wrath / Boston Quackie / Muzzle Tough / Crowing Pains / Too Hop to Handle / Hip, Hip, Hurry *3:00am - The Smurfs The First Telesmurf / Handy's Kite *3:30am - The Smurfs Last Smurfberry *4:00am - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Blooooo *4:30am - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Trouble with Scribbles *5:00am - The Looney Tunes Show Customer Service *5:30am - The Looney Tunes Show The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint Saturday, August 29th 2015 *6:00am - Tom and Jerry Flying Sorceress /6:10 Designs On Jerry /6:20 Year Of The Mouse /6:35 Shutter Bugged Cat(Special) *7:00am - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Nowhere To Hide! *7:30am - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Mystery Mask Mix-Up! *8:00am - What's New, Scooby-Doo? San-Fran Psycho! *8:30am - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Fright House Of A Light House *9:00am - Boomerang Theater: Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare *10:40am - Looney Tunes: Hare Trimmed /10:45 Sock-A-Doodle-Doo! /10:50 Robot Rabbit *11:00am - The Looney Tunes Show Daffy Duck, Esquire *11:30am - The Looney Tunes Show Spread Those Wings And Fly(2011) *12:00pm - Tom and Jerry The Flying Cat /12:05 Matinee Mouse /12:10 Pup On a Picnic /12:15 Milky Waif /12:25 Mouse Trouble /12:35 Switchin-Kitten! /12:40 Jerry And Jumbo(Special) *1:00pm - Courage The Cowardly Dog: Dome Of Doom / The Snowman's Revenge *1:30pm - Courage The Cowardly Dog The Quilt Club / Swindlin Wind! *2:00pm - The Garfield Show Nice To Nermal /2:15 Out On A Lim! *2:30pm - The Garfield Show Super Me /2:45 Mastermind *3:00pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? 3-D Struction *3:30pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Big Scare In The Big Easy *4:00pm - The Looney Tunes Show Jailbird And Jailbunny *4:30pm - The Looney Tunes Show Casa De Calma(2012) *5:00pm - The Tom and Jerry Show Entering And Breaking / Franken-Kitty! *5:30pm - The Tom and Jerry Show: Tom-Foolery! / Haunted Mouse!(NEW) *6:00pm - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Jeepers! It's The Creeper! *6:30pm - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Scooby's Night With a Frozen Fright *7:00pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Toy Scary Boo *7:30pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Lights, Camera, Mayhem! *8:00pm - Tom and Jerry Cat Above And The Mouse Below / Yankee Doodle Mouse /8:15 Mansion Cat /8:20 Million Dollar Cat /8:25 Bad Day At Cat Rock /8:35 O-Solar-Meow! /8:45 Invisible Mouse(Special) *9:00pm - Chowder The Bruized Banana / Schnitzel And The Lead Farfel? *9:30pm - Chowder The Thousand Pound Cake / Rat Sandwich *10:00pm - The Garfield Show: The Spy Who Fed Me / Meet Max Mouse! *10:30pm - The Garfield Show: The Haunted House / Which Witch? *11:00pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? San-Fran Psycho! *11:30pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Fright House Of A Light House *12:00am - Tom and Jerry The Flying Sorceress / Jerry's Cousin / Shutter Bugged Cat / Mouse Into Space / Designs on Jerry / Year of the Mouse / Sufferin' Cats *1:00am - The Flintstones: The Stonefinger Caper *1:30am - The Flintstones Masquerade Party *2:00am - Looney Tunes Scaredy Cat /2:05 Rabbit Seasoning /2:10 War And Pieces /2:15 All Fowled Up! / 2:25 Thumb Fun! /2:30 Devil's Feud Cake /2:45 Fruedy Cat(Special) *3:00am - The Smurfs: A Little Smurf Coincidence / Hogatha's Heartrob! *3:30am - The Smurfs Born-Rotten! /3:45 Tear Of a Smurf? *4:00am - Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Seeing Red /4:15 Phone-Home! *4:30am - Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends World Wide Wabbit(NEW)(30/8/15) *5:00am - The Looney Tunes Show That's My Baby!(2013) *5:30am - The Looney Tunes Show It's a Handbag(2012) Monday, August 31st 2015 *6:00am - Tom and Jerry Kitty Foiled! /6:10 Tee For Two / Cat Napping /6:20 Missing Mouse /6:25 Guided Mouse-ille / 6:30 Truce Hurts /6:45 Bodyguard(Special) *7:00am - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Jeepers! It's The Creeper! *7:30am - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Scooby's Night With a Frozen Fright *8:00am - What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Go West, Young Scoob! *8:30am - What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Wrestle-Maniacs! *9:00am - Boomerang Theater: Tom and Jerry:Blast Off To Mars *10:40am - Looney Tunes Zip! Zip! Hurray! /10:45 A Fractured Leghorn /10:50 A Witch's Tangled Hare(Special) *11:00am - The Looney Tunes Show Mr Porkbunny(2011) *11:30am - The Looney Tunes Show Gribbler's Quest(2012) *12:00pm - Tom and Jerry Landing Stripling /12:05 Muscle Beach Tom /12:10 Bowling Alley Cat /12:15 Snowone Loves Me /12:25 Catty Cornered /12:35 Slicked-Up-Pup! / 12:45 Cannery Rodent(Special) *1:00pm - Courage The Cowardly Dog King Of Flan / Courage Under The Volcano *1:30pm - Courage The Cowardly Dog A Beaver's Tale /1:45 The Nutcracker *2:00pm - The Todd Dotts: The Amazing Flying Dog / The Last World *2:30pm - The Todd Dotts Ice Man /2:45 T3000! *3:00pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? It's Mean, It's Green, It's The Mystery Machine *3:30pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Riva Ras Regas(Special) *4:00pm - The Looney Tunes Show Eligible Batchelors(2012) *4:30pm - The Looney Tunes Show Peel Of Fortune(2013) *5:00pm - The Tom and Jerry Show Here's Looking A-Choo Kid! /5:15 Superfied! *5:30pm - The Tom and Jerry Show What a Pain! /5:40 Hop To It!(Special) *6:00pm - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Haunted House Hang-Up! *6:30pm - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!:'' Tiki Scare Is No Fair(Special)'' *7:00pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Pompeii And Circumstance *7:30pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Unnatural(Special) *8:00pm - Tom and Jerry Fit To Be Tired! /8:10 Solid Serenade /8:15 Mouse For Sale /8:20 Down Beat Bear / 8:30 Two Mouseketeers /8:35 Safety Second /8:45 Tom's Photo Finish(Special) *9:00pm - Chowder: Chowder Loses His Hat / Brain-Grub!(NEW) *9:30pm - Chowder: The Apprentice Games(NEW) *10:00pm - The Garfield Show: The Cyber Mailman / Odie For Sale *10:30pm - The Garfield Show Farm Fresh Feline / Dog Days! *11:00pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Go West, Young Scoob! *11:30pm - What's New, Scooby-Doo? Wrestle-Maniacs! *''and New Schedules Coming Tomorrow!'' *Greenmerang TV Schudule Saturday October 12 2019 - Saturday October 19 2019 *8:30pm Craig Of The Creek *9:00pm The Pink Panther Show Sprinkle Me Pink / Pink Pranks / Supermarket Pink / Sink Pink / Pink Aye / Pink A Boo / The Pink Blueprint * Category:Boomerang USA TV Schedule Archives Category:Boomerang USA 2015 TV Schedules Category:Boomerang USA August 2015 TV Schedules Category:Tom and Jerry Schedules Category:The Flintstones Schedules Category:Looney Tunes Schedules Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Schedules Category:The Looney Tunes Show Schedules Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Schedules Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? Schedules Category:Chowder Schedules Category:The Garfield Show Schedules Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies Schedules Category:The Tom and Jerry Show Schedules Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Schedules Category:Pokémon Schedules Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Schedules Category:Tom and Jerry Tales Schedules Category:Teen Titans Go! Schedules Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Schedules Category:Boomerang Theater Schedules